The Contracting of Aleister Chamber
by Martica Narcassa
Summary: "Do you have something you want more than anything else in the world? Is there anything you need help with that no one else can assist you with? I can do that for you Lord Chamber." Aleister contracts a demon in order to assist with his underground activities. Viscount of Druitt Aleister Chamber X female demon OC violence, sex, language and torture and character death.
1. Chapter 1

**(( Author notes. 1). I like to write Aleister as being very dark and sinful; I like to think that most characters in Black Butler aren't what they appear. I feel as though he isn't any different and that his exuberant personality is a façade. 2). I selected the neck due to that cravat thingy he always wears. 3). I gave him a demon because frankly he could use one to help with all his underground stuff. 4). This is first person from the OC's perspective. Reviews are appreciated ^_^. Enjoy. ))**

Was there a worthy soul in all of London? There had to be at least one soul that carried more sin than innocence. I'd searched for days looking for such a soul but I'd found nothing, I would have to move on soon or else I'd have the reapers on my back. I sighed and sat on a bench watching the humans milling about. I had thought London would be a choice location, a large city with a large population, a monarchy that could succumb to corruption, and if one went far enough out a forest to sleep in.

I prefered the forest, so much more peaceful and isolated. All there was in the city was filth, crime and noise. Just like the group of women behind me who hadn't stopped chatting since I sat down.

"Did you hear the Viscount of Druitt is looking for a new maid?"

"Another one? How many has he chased off now?"

"I don't know but he must be doing something to chase them off the way he has."

"Must be a hard job cleaning that whole mansion…" They all agreed on that. My curiosity was piqued. Nobles were usually a good target, the more power someone held the more likely they were to become corrupt. This one sounded particularly interesting. It was worth looking into and it wasn't as if I had anything else planned today.

"Pardon my interruption but where does this Viscount live?" Begrudgingly, they gave me directions. I thanked politely before walking in that direction. It wasn't long before I arrived at his mansion, it was exactly what I expected. Perfectly cared for flower gardens and well maintained grass. The mansion itself was even larger than I expected from someone baring his title. The outside was rather dull; I imagined it would be more decorative inside. I knocked on the door and soon someone answered it.

"Hello, state your name and business here." Demanded a man. Likely a butler.

"Martica Narcassa, I'm interested in the maid position." He nodded and invited me inside before announcing.

"Lord Chamber there is a woman here interested in the maid position." From somewhere else in the mansion came the reply.

"Have her wait for me in the parlor! I'll be there in a moment." Replied a rather…feminine voice for a male. I was escorted through the mansion to a parlor; I made myself comfortable on a sofa while I waited for him. This room was no exception to the rest of the interior. A sofa covered in velvet with plenty of treats on silver platters waiting on the carved and polished mahogany table. I didn't know what to expect honestly. While I waited I analyzed the souls in the mansion. All human thankfully, but what surprised me the most was the number of souls underneath this level…all miserable and they hardly moved. I smirked, was he keeping some "pets"?

Before I could think on them anymore he entered the room. His soul was a bombardment to my senses. I looked away before my eyes gave away a secret that I wanted to wait to reveal. His soul was my particular brand of poison. He was tainted with the seven deadly sins and few more as well. Each one brought its own distinction to his soul; Greed created a rich powerful meat smell, lust brought an element of spice and seasoning, sloth added a sort of juiciness, gluttony added fat, wrath intensified all the flavors and finally vanity changing the color and texture of the soul in the manner that arranging and garnishing food made it more visually appealing. The moderation of each was skewed but it was nothing I couldn't adjust. Regardless it made me want to drool.

I was now determined to form a contract with him. I simply had to negotiate it properly. Seeing as how lust was apparent, I could use that to my advantage. Considering he was rather attractive I might enjoy this contract.

He took a seat across from me. Based on his body language and his small smirk I imagined he felt similarly about me.

"Lord Aleister Chamber, Viscount of Druitt and who might you be?"

"Martica Narcassa, maid for hire." I replied as I smiled pleasantly at him.

"Do you have any experience?"

"Yes plenty." This wasn't my first time becoming a maid and I was sure it wasn't the last.

"Do you have any references?"

"Unfortunately no…I lost track of their addresses. Some have moved away as well." He seemed to accept my lie. "May I ask what chores you would like me to do?" He began listing the sort of mundane chores he needed done. Sweeping, mopping, washing drying and folding laundry, washing dishes, cleaning the bathrooms and making up the beds. Nothing I hadn't heard before. I found myself focusing on the souls below us as well as his. Finally he stopped.

"Is that all you need assistance with?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure there's nothing else you need assistance with?" I leaned forward allowing him a better view of some of my assets. My voice took on a seductive and smooth sound. This particular question caused him to frown and he seemed defensive.

"Are you with the Yard?" The question sounded more like an accusation. He was asking if I was with the authorities, I couldn't think of anything funnier so I began to laugh.

"Don't laugh! It was a serious question!" I collected myself.

"I apologize but the idea of myself being involved with any authorities was laughable. I assure you I have no affiliation to Scotland Yard or any government of this country. So please be honest with me." He seemed to relax believing my statements though he didn't say anything. I suppose now was as good as time as any to begin the tightrope walk that was soliciting a contract. One wrong move and there was no hope of success.

"I suppose it might help if I was completely honest with you first. I'm here for more than a simple maid job. Let me ask you a few questions." Skeptically he agreed.

"Do you have something you want more than anything else in the world? Is there anything you need help with that no one else can assist you with? Do you require someone who won't ever betray you? Do you have any enemies that you need to have taken care of? I can do all of that for you Lord Chamber."

"and how can you promise all of that?" He scoffed in disbelief. It was a great deal to promise and it was normal for anyone to be skeptical of such a grandiose idea. This came out of the blue as well considering I had offered and had not been summoned. I smirked at his question.

"I'm sincerely glad you asked. You see…I'm a demon." He burst off laughing. I was quite used to this reaction, my kind was written off as fiction, only the insane with believe in something nothing more than mentioned in a religious book.

"I'm sorry I'm not looking to hire the mentally deranged as staff." Lord Chamber could hardly contain himself long enough to finish his sentence.

"If I had proof of my claim would you be more inclined to believe me?" He scoffed at another preposterous idea.

"If you had any I might be so inclined." He wiped his eyes sincerely doubting my ability to verify such a statement. Luckily I had such proof.

"Then I'll gladly show you." Before his eyes I changed. My eyes became a glowing red, I held up my hand as my contract seal appeared on it, my hands turning into claws, horns sprouted from my head and my teeth became sharp fangs. "Is this adequate proof?" He squealed before taking cover behind the sofa. I sighed, they always panicked once there was un-doubtable proof. It must be nice to be a demon who is summoned, I could dream of being strong enough for a human to summon me specifically. I had to take this long measured road that could blow up in my face at any moment.

"Please calm yourself, Lord Chamber. It would be counterproductive for me to harm you." For someone so sinful, he was quite cowardly.

"Are you sure?!" He yelled from his hiding spot behind the sofa. "Demons are dangerous!" I sighed at the statement.

"We are only dangerous if we are provoked to be dangerous. I am offering you the opportunity to tame me. If you do so I will never be a threat to you." He peeked over the top of the sofa, assuring himself that what he saw was no parlor trick. I was still seated with my demonic features as clear as day. Noting how calm I was he returned to his seat and attempted to collect himself.

"So you, a demon, want to offer your services to me?"

"Yes, but for a price. Nothing comes free."

"What's the price?"

"For a great power there must be an equal payment, the only suitable payment is your soul." He began to laugh again.

"Who in their right mind would want my soul?" He looked down and spoke quietly insulting himself. His mood changed completely within seconds. I had to continue to walk this tightrope. One wrong comment now and this would end before it had begun.

"Why would you ever belittle yourself darling? I would love to have the pleasure of owning your soul. Your soul is so unique and everything about it appeals to me." I complimented. How terrible of him to deny the perfection that was his soul. I so rarely found any soul so thoroughly…dark.

"Really? My soul is so filthy why would that ever appeal to you?" His eye met mine searching for some hope. He desired reassuring words. Some humans enjoyed the idea of their souls being desired, most humans wanted to be desired in some sense.

"Your soul is bathed in sin, each sin enhancing it differently. A soul such as yours is like a drug…it does for me what opium would do for you." I shivered just thinking about the delight of consuming a soul like his.

"Tell me what would happen if I chose not to sell my soul to you?"

"You would eventually die, a reaper would come to collect it and then pass judgments based on the soul and the life you led. I can say with almost complete certainty you would be going to hell."

"And if I chose to sell it to you?"

"Then I would serve you faithfully until your death and upon your death I would consume your soul." He seemed to be thinking it over. I would give him all the time he needed to mull it over. Frankly I thought selling it to me would be the better deal.

"What other things can you do?"

"I can do anything you'd like me to. All you have to do is order me and I'll do whatever you want."

"So there are no restrictions?"

"None whatsoever, but I do have one request."

"Name it."

"You allow me to keep my name. I'm rather attached to it."

"Done. Now…how do we begin?"

"It's simple. I have a few formalities to cover though so forgive me. Do you wish to form a contract with me?" He agreed. "once I place the seal on your body the contract is signed and neither party will be able to escape until the contract is complete. You also revoke your right to heaven. Do you still consent to this contract?"

"Yes." My hand began to glow.

"Where do you want the seal to be placed? The more visible the location the stronger our contract is."

"My neck." I reached out and seized his neck. He hissed as it began to etch into his neck. He recoiled holding it.

"You didn't tell me it would hurt!"

"My apologizes, it my previous experience it's usually better that I don't tell them." He stood up and looked into a nearby mirror.

"It's hideous! It's as if someone marred my beautiful and flawless skin!" He shrieked.

"I apologize that it isn't the most attractive seal…Do you have any preliminary orders?" My master was far too involved with complaining about my seal to answer my question. I would allow him a moment to make peace with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Usually once a contract was sealed I liked to get the rules that would last for the duration of our agreement. The basics, such as do not betray me, lie to me or harm me in any way, were given here…if the person had any common sense.

"I do not want to be betrayed, lied to, abandoned, kept waiting and I want to remain beautiful at all times. I enjoy seeing beautiful robins." I laughed.

"A robin? I'm quite far from a robin. In the realm of birds, I consider myself to be more a vulture or condor."

"Not a raven or a crow?" My master questioned with a small chuckle.

"No, I know the owner of that particular title." I had never met him personally but I knew of him.

"But you are as darkly beautiful as a raven or a crow." He pouted at my rejection of his statement.

"Thank you, master. Your compliments are far too kind." I smiled.

"There must be some sort of pet name I can give you!" He moved from the sofa acting as he had when I first arrived. It was clear he was quite melodramatic; I could see this in his movements. My master was the type of person who took the phrase "All the world's a stage" to heart. "all the beautiful belongings of mine must have equally beautiful pet names!"

"Don't fret master I'm sure you will dream up the perfect pet name when the time is right." He nodded agreeing with me.

"Yes of course! One can't be expected to think of such brilliance immediately!" Smiling he returned to his seat on the sofa. His flair was rather amusing and entertaining…however we had a bit more business to discuss.

"Master I believe I need to teach you the proper way to order me. I am yours to command and you should do so as effectively as possible. All you must do is say "I order you to" or "that's an order"."

"Martica, I order you to never betray me, lie to me, abandon me, keep me waiting and to look as beautiful as you can at all times."

"Understood, master." My master smiled, enjoying being able to command such a powerful force.

"Master, may I ask a question?" He nodded, agreeing. "Why do I sense souls beneath us?" Souls that were in misery and begged to be saved. Instead of answering my question with words, he rose.

"It would be easier to show you." After all he could trust me now. Once the order was made, I was unable to betray him. Any information given to me was safe. Following him, we left the parlor and walked towards a door to the cellar. Opening the door one could see a staircase and complete darkness.

After crossing the door, he grabbed a lantern and lit it. Proceeding down the stairs, I could sense souls not far off. First, he went through a wine cellar and then stopped at a wall, revealing a hidden door. Stepping inside, I could see a few women in cages. Upon entering the room, they scurried to the back of the cages and whimpered. They were in fear of him and once I smirked they became afraid of me, tears flowed from their eyes. What helpless creatures they were. One could easily observe their miserable conditions. To me it seemed as though they had been here for some time. They had not been bathed for quite some time…I could smell that much. There was a table nearby with some blood stains rather close and an assortment of surgical tools.

"These are my robins and they are going to be sold to the highest bidder at my next auction party." Perhaps the women here had been unable to be sold previously hence their current conditions.

"What are they sold for?"

"Many of my customers are a part of religious cults, brothel owners; I believe a few might be cannibals. Some may simply enjoy a personal pet." My smirk only deepened. He was selling these women with no regard for what happened to them afterwards. His greed truly knew no depth and there was no guilt in his soul. Quite devious and entirely appealing.

"I imagine that you would like assistance in this matter?" He seemed surprised by that question, as if he had never expected me to desire to assist.

"Yes, someone needs to feed them and clean them and get them ready for the auction. I've on a few occasions forgotten to feed them before and it's a waste of merchandise. My customers also seem to prefer when they look their most beautiful."

"Of course, but I would guess that this sort of merchandise is difficult to obtain."

"Extremely it can also be rather expensive. I have to buy the chloroform in order to keep them quiet and they can be violent and dangerous before it sets in." He glared at one. There were implements for punishment; such a whip hanging on the wall in clear view of the cages. It was as if they were constant warnings. I could spot a fading mark upon her face. I was sure the others had such marks as well. My master moved towards an implement on the wall and removed it. Snapping the whip before the cage the woman began to cry and shake. She pressed herself against the back of the cage hoping to be spared from punishment. Perhaps she had injured him during collection. If he was collecting the merchandise himself and in that manner it was highly likely that he had sustained a few injures.

"I would be able to collect them without needing chloroform." I could hit important pressure points and render them unconscious.

"It would be wonderful to have a larger profit. Would you also be able to collect more robins?"

"You need only order me master."

"Then that will be another one of your duties. Do be sure not get caught and to keep them intact." I nodded accepting the order. I strolled past the cages and stopped at the most frightened girl. I stood and smirked at her.

"Humans are nothing more than tools to benefit from. So fragile and weak, those who are not able to climb to the top or reach the next level of evolution are too lucky to have a purpose or worth at all. If you don't want to be victim then you should find those who are strong to lend you their power. Those who do not are fools and are only asking for death and abuse." I rose to the floor turning to my master. "Don't you agree?" I asked him.

"I feel similarly."

"Am I allowed to play with them if I grow bored?"

"Yes feel free, but don't damage them, my customers prefer their goods to be in pristine condition regardless of whether or not they're buying the whole package or the pieces. It's difficult for me to get a peaceful rest when they won't be quiet, so do be sure to silence them." What a wonderful amount of autonomy he was allowing me. I did so love when I was allowed some range.

Having no further business here we returned to the parlor. He took a seat but I remained standing. "Are there any other tasks you require me to complete master?"

"I have guests frequently and…they might enjoy some entertainment~." His meaning in that sentence was crystal clear. It was nothing different than what I had done in the past. "Also assistance with my auctions and the regular tasks a maid performs."

"Will I also be entertaining you master?" I stressed the word entertaining.

"Perhaps, if the mood strikes me." There was a pause as he considered a question. "Is there anything you need besides my soul? Things that would help you perform at your best? I want to get the most for my soul."

"I work much more efficiently and effective after being fed and even better after my lust has been sated preferably from my contracted party. Allowing me the soul from one of your enemies often would help." I need not explain the second statement.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, my only question is what more can I do for you master? Surely there are things only I can provide for you. You have an ultimate power at your fingertips who wants nothing more than to serve you."

"Do you have any limits? Restrictions?"

"My only restrictions are the ones you give master. I am to be used to your heart's content. I am your tool to wield. Use me master~" I purred wanting to entice him. I wanted to stir the lust in his soul as it had seemed a bit dormant.

"If I was to order you to jump off a cliff?"

"Then you would find me at the bottom of that cliff." I replied.

"What about discipline you won't be able to please me all the time?" A small smirk graced his face at the idea of punishing me.

"I will strive to perform beyond expectations but if you believe me to be worthy of punishment then I will bear it and beg for your forgiveness." He blushed mildly as he formed yet another question.

"What if I was to demand you to…please me with fellatio?" I dropped to my knees before him with a smirk and made eye contact.

"Would this position be effective master?"

"You wouldn't do such a thing in public" He scoffed.

"On the contrary I would. As long as you bear my seal I am yours." He turned away as if to ponder the possibilities. There was a pause.

"Are there any other details I must be aware of?" He turned back to me regaining his assumed air of confidence. My master radiated dominance, I imagined he would become more comfortable ordering me as our contract went on.

"Also I forgot to mention, I have a younger cousin named Alois. I enjoy his company and he holds me in high regards so he visits often. Like me does not have much family left…and it would be a shame if his image of me was tarnished. My activities are not to be spoken of and I want them to be a secret. Do not reveal your true nature to anyone, especially him." It was quite common for the contract holders to prefer to keep the contract a secret especially from family members. They often times not want people they cared for to alter their image based on this one decision. I didn't mind though it would make certain tasks more difficult.

"That would be all for now."


End file.
